Thinking with portals
by Dr Logica
Summary: The wizarding world learns of a boy who has been locked up in Aperture science's facility for 12 years. A boy who thinks with portals. AU, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Aperture testing facility**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating my other stories for _AGES._ Juggling school and a severe writers block is NOT fun. Anyway, this new story (which may remain a one-shot, depending on its reception) is the product of two plot bunnies which combined, and was brought to you by yours truly. Please note that I have only played the second portal, and heard rumors of the first. But enough chat, on to the story!**

**3rd person POV**

**Hogwarts**

"I have called you here today to discuss a serious misjudging on our part." Albus Dumbledore, resident Headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix stood before a combined assembly of "Flaming Eagles" and aurors. "As you may know, the research group Aperture Science have been kidnapping people to test on. Until recently we have let it go due to the fact they have only taken muggles." As he said this several member's faces grew grim, realising the what the Headmaster was about to say. "One of our spies in the government has informed us that the test subject who took down their AI, GLADOS, is most likely a wizard."

The hall let out an explosion of noise when they realised what their esteemed leader had said. A wizard, captured and tested on had gone unnoticed by their government! The political implications would be felt for generations. As the sound grew to a near unbearable level, Albus let out a gunshot sound from his wand.

"Order, Order! I have more news to tell!" The hall quieted down immediately, and all heads turned to Dumbledore. "I am afraid the story gets even worse. The poor child, or rather young teen, has been experimented on from about since he was one year old. For twelve years one of our won has been locked up like a lab rat. But we can save him. We have uncovered a tunnel near Hogwarts that for some reason leads directly to the outside of the testing facility. If we strike now, we may have a chance to save him! Join your squad leaders in your training rooms for a more detailed briefing. For the freedom of Britain! For all of wizardkind!"

Albus was answered with a resounding "_For Magic Itself!_" The squads rushed of to their training rooms, eager to get to work.

**Training room 4218 B**

"Listen up you puny weaklings, we have one of the most important jobs of all! We, along with Auror Shacklebolt's squad and Madam Bones' squad shall be going directly for the wizard." Auror Moody paced at the front of the room, and gazed upon his four man squad. Idly he noticed that for a change the young Weasley was looking at his papers with rapt attention, instead of sending glances at Granger like he usually did. Something about a wizard his age in captivity must have struck a note within the young teen. Likewise, Mrs Granger had a dangerous look on her face, the one that told Mad Eye that if she didn't hex something she might well cause a small explosion. As usual, Blaise and Greengrass were calm, almost serene to anyone but their squad mates, who could see the fiery interior. _Yay, _thought Moody. _Stuck in a room with_ _four of the most powerful students in Britain, when they're all angry. Better not make any drastic moves. _

"We go in third in the tunnels. As soon as the scout squads give the go ahead, we hack the lock and make our way to to the nearby observation center. Our sources tell us if we hurry he should be in the test chamber below us from there. In the observation room we shut down the lift that leads to the next chamber. When he completes the test, or as soon as an ideal opportunity presents itself, we make ourselves known. Be prepared to use muggle methods, in the odd case the rooms are magic-proof. I am uploading maps and schematics to your PDA's now."

That had been one of the main changes to the magical world recently. An employee in the misuse of muggle artifacts office, one Arthur Weasley, had gotten together with a group of magi-scientists from around the world. In a multi year effort they had managed to run electrical devices by magic. Hugely popular, they had increased the status of the wizarding world to where it nearly matched the muggles. The magical world was now fully integrated with technology now, and even had the GWN, or global wizard network. As such, every wizard had a PDA, and it made communication and transfer of data much easier.

"I'll meet you all in the tunnel entrance at 0500 hours. Grab some sleep." Mad Eye strode out of the room, quickly followed by the rest of his squad.

! #$%^&*-LINEBREAK! #$%^&*! #$%^&*-LINEBREAK! #$%^&*

**Aperture testing facility**

**Test subject Byte's POV**

I take a step out of the lift, looking around. This is a new test chamber, and GLADOS must have refurbished it recently. _Wheatley? _I mentally communicate. _Any Ideas? _One of Aperture's many 'improvements' to me was a computer system imbedded in my body, controlled by a chip in my brain. As a result, I have an Eidetic memory, and advanced computer interface options. Not to mention my extraordinarily high IQ and my ability to absorb computer systems. Like Wheatley for instance.

_I would recommend a series of portals to get us to that (_he mentally highlights one far off platform) _making sure to do your freaky thing to the bots on the way._ I was the only test subject to survive the computer integration, and only because, as one scientist put it, I can manipulate energy drawn straight from somewhere inside me. Or as another put it, I can do magic. for some reason it is excellent at destroying robots.

Following Wheatley's advice, I portal to the platform, making sure to make the turrets self destruct on my way over. once there I go round a corner, press a button, and get sucked over to the lift. releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding, I walk over to the lift, and wait for it to open. And wait, then wait some more. Just As I am about to go to Wheatley, one of the ceiling panels above me drops out and about fifteen people in robes drop out. I stare at them in shock for a few moments as they grab a breath, then walk right over, and straight up to the guy nearest to me. I reach out a hand and in a voice weak from years of nonuse, say, "Hello, the name's Byte. Nice to meet you." As he looks at me incredulously, I mentally sigh. this is going to be one long day.

**A/N: Well, thats chapter one up. Review and subscribe to let me know if I should continue. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Dr. Logica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**All alone**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to the overwhelming support for the last chapter, You get another one! Once again, criticism is appreciated. I would also like you to tell me about any errors/ typos as I don't have a beta. To my reviewers- the timeline does not tie into canon. Let's presume another core woke Chell, and she is still locked in the testing facility. Onto the next Chapter!**

**Hogwarts**

**Test subject Byte's POV**

Hogwarts, our final destination is just around this bend according to the Aurors. I must admit, being out in the open world will be a quite refreshing change from the bland test chambers. _I can always supply images of the outside world for you. GLADOS is angry enough as it is. _Ah, good old Wheatley. Wonderful at picking just the right time to drop in. Any thoughts and feelings about our venture into the wide world? _Don't show surprise. Keep all weakness's to yourself. You know, the usual stuff for surviving standard testing protocol. _ As I am about to shut Wheatley up, I turn round a corner and stand stock still.

There, situated on the hill in front of me is a majestic castle, situated next to a serene lake and a rather dark and gloomy forest. Remembering Wheat's comment, I pick my jaw off the floor and catch up with the man called Shacklebolt.

"I was expecting it to be bigger, the way you were talking about it. Nearly a shame."

Shacklebolt looked at Byte in shock, as did some of the other nearby aurors and Phoenix members.

"Bigger? Hogwarts is one of the biggest wizarding buildings around!" It was Byte's turn to be shocked. This was big? Majestic, beautiful maybe but not big. These wizards were behind in the times. Shaking his head, he picked up his pace and continued towards the castle.

**Hogwarts**

**3rd person POV**

Moody's squad trudged up the steps to Hogwarts, Blaise and Daphne downtrodden at the lack of combat, but Hermione and Ron were in a whispered conversation.

"I can't believe he reacted like that. For someone who has been isolated his entire life he is very open with people." pointed out Hermione. "We can't be sure he's ever seen another human being, and he just walks up to Moody like an everyday passerby, not to mention Moody is one of the scariest people I've ever seen."

"I can't quite imagine being in seclusion for that long" pitched in Ron. "But I didn't expect him to act like he did." What Ron was about to say was cut off as Dumbledore released a loud bang from his wand.

"Silence! Aurors are to return to the ministry, and Eagles to the dorms. Ron and Hermione are to report to my office immediately. You are dismissed!" People flooded from the hall, some to the fireplaces, others to the apparition points or the dormitories. It was a quiet duo that headed to Dumbledore's office.

They were met outside the office by a tired Dumbledore.

"My Young friends, how are you? Did you get injured in the assault? I heard Theta squad found some nasty turret things." Without waiting for an answer the twinkle-eyed man pressed on. "I gave young Byte a PDA, as well as some other technologies from today. I would imagine that he hasn't seen most of the technological advances we've made today. I shall be assigning you two to help integrate him into society. Shall we proceed?" After getting dual nods of approval, he said the password ('dinkleberry puffs') and they went up to the entrance, opened the door and took as step back.

Byte was in the floor surrounded by bits and pieces from various items, and was constructing a ball of sorts in the middle. Closing the door silently behind them, they strained their ears to hear what the teen was muttering.

"Connect the photon receptors to the hard drive, switch on the safety module and... power up!" At this the boy flipped a switch in the side of the ball, and leaned back on his knees, watching as the ball rose of the ground, the metal eye on the front blinking open.

"Welcome to Aperture science secure testing facility. Please note that- wait, It worked! I'm free!" The little ball did a victory swoop in the air, coming to hover again about a foot of the ground before laying eyes (or receptors) on the group behind Byte.

"Ummm ...Byte? You looked behind you recently?" The boy stood and turned, glanced behind him, and adopted a look known as the 'deer in the headlights'.

"Hi... sorry about the mess!" Dumbledore immediately regained his posture and strode forward.

"No problem my boy." with a wave of his wand, the pieces not in the robot were swept to one side."Lets make this quick. I can't be the only one a little tired. Hermione and Ron here" he gestured with a hand "are to be your companions to help integrate you into society. They were to originally meant to aid you with technology, but that seems to not be a problem. Your robot friend can stay with you, but certain people may be a bit curious about him." Ron let out a groan, thinking about how his father would react to a robot. "Anyhow, they will escort you to your dorms, and hopefully introduce themselves on the way. Off you trot!" The group of three (plus Wheatley) exited the room and started down the hall.

As the they got further away from the office, Hermione made the first move.

"Hi my name's Hermione. I, and this moron ('hey!') live here, in Hogwarts. It used to be a school, but got repurposed after the war started." Byte looked at her, with a lot more interest now.

"A war? Tell me more."

**A/N: And another one up! Next one might take a while, depending on homework. Reviews are appreciated! This IS an Au story, and the timelines will not match. Should I make Byte Harry? Write a review and tell me!**

**Dr Logica**


End file.
